


Atop

by friendlyneighborhoodfairy



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, Bottoming from the Top, Coming from behind, Doggy Style, Dom/sub Undertones, Fraxus Week, Lap Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex on Furniture, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyneighborhoodfairy/pseuds/friendlyneighborhoodfairy
Summary: Three instances of Freed topping Laxus. Freed comes home to find Laxus naked, and bends him over the table; Laxus goes into heat and Freed ruts him; they get horny on the sofa and Laxus gets thoroughly licked and fucked.





	1. Hard Over the Table

**Author's Note:**

> I got effervescent praise for some top!Freed Fraxus headcanons I posted on Tumblr, and requests for more, so here's a ficlet in time for Fraxus Week 2019.
> 
> I write a lot of top!Freed (they switch in my fics) including Ghostly Against My Skin and The Last Place to Find Home.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freed arrives home to find Laxus's bare ass aimed his way.

When Freed got home, the first thing he saw upon entering the kitchen was Laxus's very naked backside.

Laxus bent over the table, back to him, and Freed could see every centimeter of warm skin, broad muscle, and curling tattoos. As Laxus shifted, his thigh tightened and his ass moved and Freed just stared.

He blinked and swallowed.

"Um," he said, trying to sound normal considering the circumstances.

Laxus jumped.

"Gods," Laxus gasped, holding his chest as he turned around. "I didn't hear you come in."

"What are you doing?" Freed asked, managing to only _glance_ at his dick. Even flaccid, all Freed could ever think was how much he wanted to put his mouth all over it. Looking up, he encountered Laxus's strong chest, and the familiar features of his face, and it was a tad overwhelming. Freed hoped he didn't look distracted. Trying to focus on his lover's words, he turned to put his bag on the counter.

"The shower leaks," Laxus said. "I'm tired of waiting for management to come fix it. The world is running out of freshwater, for gods' sakes."

"And you're doing it naked?"

"Well, I started in my clothes and those got soaked, so this seemed more logical."

"Ah." Finally approaching, Freed skipped his eyes slowly up Laxus's body again—so far Laxus hadn't tried to stop him, and Freed knew he would have if he didn't like it—and stopped a breath away from him looking up into his eyes.

"What?" Laxus smirked, clearly knowing what _what_ was.

"Just thinking," Freed said, letting his tone switch to considering as he checked Laxus out again.

"Let me guess: you were going to ask if I want company?"

"No, actually." Licking his lips, Freed looked straight into Laxus's eyes. "I was going to tell you to bend back over that table."

A shiver ran through Laxus's body, and even from the corner of his eye, Freed could see Laxus's cock jerk, gradually coming to life as Laxus contemplated the command.

If he didn't want to, he knew he could say no: he had before—they both had—and it was always respected. He could also ask for something a little less domineering and a little more equal, too. They were comfortable with each other now, and Freed knew Laxus would vocalize what he wanted.

But Laxus also liked Freed like this, and Freed was letting his lust show on his face now, palming himself through his slacks, Laxus's eyes zooming down to watch.

"Do you want me to make you?" Freed asked.

"I might need…incentive," Laxus murmured, still watching as Freed took off his shirt and tie.

Stepping in close, Freed grabbed Laxus's cock—Laxus gasped—and stroked him tight and slow.

"Bend over."

Groaning, Laxus flipped around quickly and leaned over the table.

Freed ran his hands up and down Laxus's ass. Scratching with his nails, he leaned to lick along Laxus's spine while Laxus shivered.

"Freed," he whispered.

"You're going to be _yelling_ my name pretty soon," Freed growled.

Nudging Laxus's legs wider to appreciate even more of him, Freed went to the pantry and fetched the coconut oil.

He undid his belt and pushed slacks and briefs down his thighs, inhaling deeply at the feeling of freedom.

"How much prep," he leaned over Laxus's back and nipped his ear, "does your ass need from me?"

"You— _ahh,_ tell me," Laxus said as Freed entered him with one finger.

"That might also depend on how patient I feel," Freed added, just to elicit the moan from Laxus that he knew was coming.

He did take his time though, loving fucking Laxus slowly and trailing kisses over the lines of old scars and black ink. Laxus panted beneath him, heaving out encouragements that didn't all make sense.

At last, Freed removed his hand.

"Fuck, you look so good like this," he said, appreciating the bare expanse of Laxus's skin as he parted his ass. "Ready for me."

"Yes, yes," Laxus gasped, and Freed pushed into him.

"May I claim you?" Freed asked sensually, dragging his teeth lightly down Laxus's back. "May I fuck you hard—I'd say I'll be gentle, but we both know you like being sore."

"Yesss, fuck yes…"

Straightening, Freed braced one hand on Laxus's hip and pulled completely out of him, enjoying Laxus's surprised grunt before shoving into him again.

The first plunge took Laxus by surprise, but after that, Laxus was a wreck. Freed fucked him at a deep, sharp pace, not too fast, but pressing him into the table, pulling completely out of him, then fucking back in.

Laxus's back arched, trying to find more stimulation, but Freed put a hand in the middle of his back and pushed him down again. When he scratched his nails over Laxus's skin, Laxus cried out.

"Freed!"

"I told you—hahhh—you'd be shouting my name," Freed panted.

He was sweating, hard. Every thrust sent thrills up through Freed's body, like bubbles slipping up and bursting in the light.

Raking his fingers down Laxus's back again, Freed drew his teeth over Laxus's skin, breathing in his scent. With his mouth against Laxus's warm shoulder, he could feel his own breaths panted between them. His tongue darted out to lick Laxus, to take him in, to have him in every way possible. All the while, Laxus writhed and moaned.

Freed wasn't pulling out as far anymore, too in love with the tight fit inside Laxus's body. When he let out a long groan against Laxus's shoulder blade, Laxus twisted his head to look back—red-faced and eyes slack with abandon.

"Are you…fucked?" he whispered, heaving with the rhythm of Freed's thrusts.

"Yes," Freed groaned, face pressed against Laxus's skin. "Fuck yes."

"Hahhh…'cause I'm good," Laxus smiled. He arched into another thrust, grin wide. "You like me."

"You're fucking perfect." Freed ground down with his hips, stimulating himself as his cock twisted in Laxus's ass. Wrapping his arms around Laxus's stomach, he growled, "You're gonna make me come."

Laxus's moan pitched high on the next thrust.

"'S not okay," Freed ground on. "You first. You're perfect and I want to see you fall apart."

"Already…"

"No, you can be more destroyed than this. I'll fuck you to pieces."

Laxus's legs jerked, shoving him deeper onto Freed's cock for a second.

"P-Please," Laxus whispered. "Touch me?"

While his hand slid down, Freed began to suck deep, hard kisses along Laxus's spine. He wrapped his fingers around Laxus's cock and continued his journey up, moaning against Laxus's skin until they were making sounds in harmony. The harsh kisses and tender nips were something Laxus loved, a sensation on his back that made him feel peeled open, so he'd explained once. _Like there's nothing I can do to stop it. It just feels so good, like I can give you everything because I don't have any walls._

Freed loved to help strip down his walls.

It was several more minutes of fucking hard, pace and depth erratic, so on the edge. Orgasm was right there, and Freed was chasing after it, chasing after it for both of them as Laxus jerked and spasmed in his embrace.

And then Laxus clasped around him so tight, wailing against the tabletop, and Freed felt him come undone. Laxus was moving so fast and yet trying not to move, shivering, trembling, caught in the throes of it.

The tension and pressure was enough, finally, what Freed needed. Biting down, he tasted Laxus's skin, wanting to love him every way he could, wanting to share himself. Power flashed through him, all the way to his fingers as he rode Laxus's ass until the pulsing in his body slowed.

Falling apart had never felt so beautiful as when they were together.

"Mine," Laxus sighed.

Aching, Freed straightened a little and looked down at the blonde hair. "Hm?"

"You're mine," Laxus repeated, happy, parting their bodies so he could twist around and grin at Freed. "Let's do that again."


	2. Rutted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus arrives home...really deep into heat.

Laxus rushed toward home aching. He needed Freed _right now._

Freed's body wouldn't be reacting yet; he didn't have that ticking clock inside him. But he reacted to Laxus. They just had to be in the vicinity and Freed would discover very quickly that it was time. Which was why Laxus was heading home. If Freed weren't there, he could call him on lacrima, but he did not want to send Freed into heat in the middle of the guildhall.

It had happened before, and the result was embarrassing, to say the least.

Already he was sweating like he'd worked out all day—in reality he'd simply returned from an overnight mission. A short hike over a few local mountains. But heat was coursing through him, no matter that it was a perfect spring day with a light breeze.

There was the other problem too, which would become visible to others if he sat around in public for any length of time.

Length. Fuck.

Freed's scent wrapped around him as he approached the door, and Laxus felt almost dizzy as he bounded the last few steps, the aroma making him high. That was one of the symptoms of rut and heat which he liked: Freed hadn't always had that effect on him, and the heady feelings were a reminder of what Freed was to him.

That he wasn't alone.

Bursting in the door, Laxus knew immediately Freed was home and exhaled in relief. He tossed his coat over a chair, belt and shoes following, and strode through their flat, not bothering to hide what Freed would know immediately anyway. Maybe he was already feeling it. Pheromones were a crazy thing.

"Laxus?" Freed called from the closet he'd turned into a study. Laxus was already coming around the corner, standing in the doorway panting slightly.

Freed looked at him in surprise, then his eyes shifted down—coming back up again quickly, guiltily, but Laxus didn't care if Freed knew he was hard; if it was what Freed would want…well, that was what he wanted right now. Besides, he wasn't alone: smell alone told him Freed was growing horny.

"It's that time," Freed said, not in question. Rising, he put a hand on Laxus's hip, looking him up and down in a new way. A proprietary way.

Laxus needed him to be just like that. He swallowed and would've smiled, but the shock of needy hormones in his system was closer to begging than rejoicing.

"Bed," Freed said, and it was a command, a guttural one. Throaty and in charge.

Laxus obeyed quickly, Freed right behind him, and some part of his still-aware mind recognized that Freed was probably seeing the wet spot on his trousers. Part of him really wanted to show it off. The other part knew not to do something unless Freed said to.

He knew Freed's desires well by this point.

* * *

Freed could smell it, that sticky-sweet something, and he could hear little things too: Laxus's heartbeat picking up, the tremble of his fingers against one another. The shakiness of his breath. All Freed's senses were heightening with incredible speed, and it would've been scary if he hadn't experienced it so many times before.

It was a heat this time—Freed going into rut in response. Freed's body told him that, cock reacting to the call and the magic Laxus exuded. He'd hardened when he first heard the front door, but thought that was merely excitement to see Laxus again; now it was clearly something more. As his cock throbbed, he was glad to see Laxus was wet enough to soak through the back of his trousers, because he liked when Laxus was on edge and in need.

Their first time had been a rut. Freed could truly call it 'theirs,' because even though they'd hardly been dating—as in going on dates, not even in a relationship yet—Laxus had come to him, and Freed had reacted, and they tentatively, carefully made it their first time together.

The rut hadn't been Laxus's the choice (nor Freed's to go into heat in reaction), but Freed remembered the way Laxus had leaned their foreheads together and asked if he wanted to see where this could go.

And here they were.

It was the work of moments to strip; as soon as Freed popped the first button on his shirt, Laxus scrambled out of his own clothes like he'd just been waiting for permission.

Then there was a lot of kissing.

Even naked and with biological pressure making them both horny, Freed loved just kissing, soaking in each other's presence. He tasted Laxus's mouth, tongue curling against Laxus's, and then bit his lip.

Laxus pulled him down onto the bed. Landing on his back, Laxus drew Freed over him, still kissing, and ran his hands up and down Freed's sides. Sometimes in heat Laxus became shy, but today he seemed to be working past it. Heat was different because it wasn't just that he needed Freed, needed Freed's help; he needed Freed to enjoy himself. Needed Freed to come in order for it to be over.

He needed to be enough for Freed physically, and although Laxus had to do nothing to be more than enough, it tended to bring his insecurities to the fore.

Maybe that was another reason why Freed enjoyed kissing him so much to start. Reminding Laxus that everything was perfect just so. Gradually Laxus relaxed, letting Freed lie on his chest, and surrendered to Freed's insistent kisses.

Then Freed was ready to fuck him.

He told Laxus so, murmuring in his ear while he nipped at it, tantalizing. _Going to fuck you now,_ and Laxus groaned, _want to have you,_ and Laxus nodded, _want you all to myself._

"You always get me all to yourself," Laxus insisted. "There's never been anyone else."

And while Freed knew that, hearing it still made him feel so special and needed.

Mm, needed; like how Laxus needed him right now…

Freed didn't bother trying to go slow. They were clearly too far into the rut and Laxus was sweating hard. Parting Laxus's legs, Freed sat up and surveyed him, fingers running over the sensitive skin between his legs, not quite touching his balls, skirting around his dick. He was incredibly hard and tall, and Laxus watched him with something both questioning and impatient in his eyes.

"I know, I'm coming," Freed murmured, smiling down at him.

He hardly had to line himself up to slide into Laxus's very-ready body.

Freed gasped.

It was always his reaction to this. With his body extra sensitive, he forgot that meant his cock was too; forgot that every sensation was a thousand times fuller and more intense. When Laxus closed his eyes in relief and desperation and clenched his body with a whimper, Freed felt the squeeze all the way to his toes.

"No," he growled, jostling and thrusting his hips sloppily. "My pace."

"Okay," Laxus panted, high-pitched. "Okay…"

He was gorgeous to watch. The way his red-bitten lips moved around inaudible sounds. The tilt of his head into the mattress every time Freed fucked into him. God, and the feelings. The rightness coiling up Freed's spine. The sense that _this was it;_ this was his mate; this was where he was supposed to be in this moment.

Everything was just as it was.

Fuck, they hadn't had one this intense for a while.

"When did it hit?" Freed asked, hands wrapping around Laxus's thighs as he dug his knees into the bed for better thrusting.

"On the trail," Laxus panted, teeth bared when Freed gave a sharp thrust. "Came back as fast as I could. Still was a couple hours though." He swallowed, then added, "Needed you so badly by the time I got home."

"I can tell," Freed growled, grinning as he swiped a hand down to where his cock pressed into Laxus's entrance and pulling his fingers back wet and slippery. "You're so ready for me. Maybe I should always make you wait."

Laxus groaned, sound mounting as Freed bent down and bit at his neck, teeth pulling painfully at his skin.

"But I'm not patient enough for that," Freed murmured in his ear. "Not when you send me into rut. I have to have you right now."

Laxus's approving moan made Freed smile and speed up his thrusts.

* * *

When Freed came, it was like watching a wave crashing into shore. It crested, Freed tipping his head back and shoving into Laxus so hard it hurt; then Freed arched the other way, ducked his chin, and emptied into him.

The storm broke over Laxus and he found himself coming without any effort or touch, Freed's release flipping the switch in his body.

Rut and heat, something which he'd found so inconvenient and awkward when he first heard about them, were something he loved now. Now that they were together, going through it together. Laxus loved that there were these times where his body called out for Freed's and wouldn't be satisfied until Freed took pleasure in him. And the other times, when it was Freed who was desperate, and Laxus wanted to ravage him, greedily wanted to have everything, to possess Freed down to the moment of his orgasm, and to own that too.

Freed was all his, and he was all Freed's. It worked because it was mutual.

"That was so…" Freed panted. "Sudden. Wow. I'm both exhausted and still turned-on."

Laxus chuckled, worn out himself. He could feel a slight ache as Freed pulled out, though the rush of hormones staved most of it off. Fuck, Freed inside him fucking him to pieces…

"I could do that again," Laxus rumbled.

Leaning on Laxus's chest, Freed shifted his head to look him in the eye.

"Oh, really," Freed said, eyebrow peaking with interest.

"Oh, yes."

"Hmm." Freed swirled his finger in random patterns down Laxus's chest. "I'm—hahh—still hard…"

In evidence, he nudged Laxus's entrance again.

Laxus jerked and his cock started to rise again, despite the prodigious amount of cum on his stomach.

"Fuck me again," Laxus begged in a whisper, and Freed's grin turned feral.

Maybe they hadn't quite satisfied this rut yet…


	3. Lapfucked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laxus can't get enough of Freed's cock inside him.

Laxus's cock was a heavy thing between them, between their bare bodies; every move against each other meant friction against Freed's body, but he refused to touch himself. Not yet.

They were tangled together on the sofa, horny—not interested in moving to the bedroom when they'd started stripping out of their clothes. Spread over Freed's lap, Laxus had one arm around Freed's shoulders while his other hand grated down over Freed's chest and abs. It made Freed gasp and arch and writhe, digging his nails in where he was guiding Laxus's hips in smooth strokes onto his cock.

"Laxus—fuck—kiss me," Freed demanded, looking up at him. Hair falling behind him, expression desperate, he looked like heaven itself, a perfect demon, and Laxus was on him, above him, fucking himself for Freed's enjoyment.

Swooping in, he kissed Freed insistently, tilting Freed's head back and penetrating his mouth.

"Mmmnng…" Freed moaned into his mouth and Laxus swallowed the sound, tongue curling around Freed's.

Humping Freed's lap devoured Laxus's strength in a beautiful, consuming way, and after a while Laxus was too out of breath to continue kissing him. Laxus moved his lips over Freed's face and hair instead, panting.

When Freed moved down to suck hickies onto his neck, Laxus slid his hands down around Freed's waist, cupping his hips and pulling Freed to meet him whenever he sank down on Freed's cock. Deeper, more; Laxus wanted to take it all, if only to feel the thrill as Freed's cock slid out of him over his prostate. Every thrust brought such beautiful sounds from Freed, too. If this was what addiction felt like, Laxus was not quitting for anything.

"L-Lax—c-coming…"

Freed's mouth opened as he came, Laxus staring down at him, pulling tight against him and riding his lap as Freed played out his pleasure. Freed's thrusts slowed: joining with Laxus's body and pausing there before jerking out and into him again. Finally his cock slipped out and Laxus groaned.

The electrifying feeling stirring in his body announced itself.

"Fuck, Freed," Laxus pleaded, rising a little off Freed's lap, aware that he was going to start leaking.

"My mouth," Freed panted, meeting his eyes. Intensity burned between them. "My mouth. Stand up."

Laxus did so, thighs tight and shaky. Freed grabbed his hips to support him and drew Laxus forward before Laxus had time to think. His cock slid along Freed's tongue and Freed sucked on him slowly, in jolts, tantalizing. Looking up at Laxus coyly, Freed took him all the way without breaking eye contact.

"Fuck," Laxus whispered.

Fingers digging into the sofa back, Laxus leaned over him and let himself go to Freed's mouth, hips jerking. His entire body was trembling and he could feel cum dripping down the inside of his thighs and _fuck_ his ass was sore.

The feeling was still there, of Freed fucking him. When Laxus twisted his hips forward, sliding into Freed's throat, more cum seeped out of him. As Freed pulled off him, he used the slightest amount of teeth. Laxus would've thrust hard into his mouth if his legs could move at all.

But Freed set his own pace, taking Laxus in and curling his tongue, doing ridiculously incredible things to Laxus's tip, until Laxus couldn't handle it. Freed's lips and his stare and his warm, insistent hands on Laxus's legs.

Laxus shouted as he came, a moan of frustration that hit its peak and eased into a happy groan. Freed lapped at his tip until he was done, cleaning him off, then maneuvered him down to the sofa so Laxus was on knees and elbows, face resting on his arms. Fuck. He could hardly breathe, was almost crying, for no reason at all.

So intense.

Breath preceded Freed licking his ass, leaning down to lick the drips that had escaped, cleaning him off.

"F-Fuck, Freed," he whispered shakily.

"I know."

"Fuck."

Nudging from a warm arm directed him to lie down more properly, stretched on his side while Freed slid alongside him. Laxus's eyes kept closing, and he pulled Freed's hand to his chest, resting his cheek against Freed's collarbone.

"Hey, love," Freed murmured, touching his face. "You okay?"

"Mmm."

Freed kissed his temple. "You sure?"

"Tired. Wanna sleep."

"That was pretty intense." Freed paused. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No." Laxus brought Freed's hand to his mouth and kissed his knuckles one by one. "I liked it."

"Mm, really." A rumble of pleasure reverberated through Freed's chest.

"I wanna do it again."

Freed placed a long kiss on his temple.

"Any time, love. Just relax now."


End file.
